Family Reunion
by Wrestlemanic 15
Summary: What would happen if Ava still had a family member alive and that person came to go visit Ava, this is a Spider-man/White Tiger, this is my first story so please, no flames
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fan fic so can anyone who reviews my story please give me advice, this is my first fan fic. Thank you and I don't own ultimate spider- man; Marvel and Man of action own the show**

**Chapter one **

Our five super heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D are sitting in the house of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man; bored out of their minds.

Sam Alexander aka Nova aka Bucket Head and Luke Cage aka Power Man are playing a new game they got for Christmas and are trying to beat the game but are having trouble communicating with each other. Danny Rand aka Iron Fist was meditating for about five minutes until Sam yelled at Luke for getting him killed and costing them the game so Danny left to a different area to meditate. Ava Ayala aka White Tiger was doing homework and studying at the same time **(is that even possible)** while Peter was complaining to Ava how bored he was and how he wished they get a mission soon (surprisingly Ava let Parker stay).

As Sam and Luke were about to beat the game until the TV went static. "AWW MAN, and we were about to beat the game, now we got to start all over again!" yelled Sam as he threw the controller on the couch. "Yo peter, can you fix the TV, it's all blank now" asked Luke as Peter came in with Ava on his side, and then Danny came downstairs because he was thrown out of his concentration.

"Strange, it never did that before?" said Peter as he walked closer to the TV to investigate what's wrong with it.

"TEAM!" yelled Nick Fury as Peter fell back on the couch and Sam jumped into Ava's arms while everyone took a step back (except for Ava for carrying Sam).

"We have a problem in the city; someone is terrorizing the city looking for you five, Fury out." Said Fury as he disappeared from the TV screen and it resumed to Sam and Luke's game were Sam's character is killed by a giant dragon.

"Does fury enjoy making our hearts go up our throats?" asked Sam before being dumped to the ground by Ava. "No time for questions, suit up team {that felt really cool saying that}." Said Peter as everyone went to go get changed.

As the young group got closer to their destination, they see people running down the street. "Iron Fist Power man, you get the ground, Nova the air, me and Tiger get the rooftops." Said Spider-man as the team headed to their destination.

When they get to their destination, they see a man about six foot two with black pants, a black hoodie, black shoes, and black hair coming out of the hoodie {talk about dark} "alright creep, time to put an end to your evil ways." Said Nova as he headed to the hooded man, what he didn't expect was for the guy to do a backflip and land on Nova's back feet first and push Nova down to the ground knocking him out.

Power Man comes in and try's to punch this guy but none of his punch land at all, he pulls back his right fist and launches it straight to the hooded guy's face, the man catches it surprising Power Man and flips Power Man to a building on his back rendering him unconscious

With a battle cry, Iron Fist jumps in the air and punches the ground where the hooded man used to be, causing a small crater and advances to the man with punches and kicks, all blocked by his forearm or shins. When the man finds an opening, he punches Iron Fist in the gut with his right arm, elbows him in the face with the left arm, and does a spin kick with his right leg connecting with Iron Fist's face, sending Iron Fist towards a wall but he is caught by Spider-man's web.

"Ok, time to get serious." Said Spider-man

"So you're finally serious?" asked White Tiger while the man looked at both of them, still not revealing his face.

"Hey, I can get serious."

"Tell me one time you were serious?"

"You know when you wanted revenge on Kraven."

The hooded man balled his fist and growled after Spider-man mentioned Kraven's name, making both hero's look at him curiously.

"Enough chit-chat." Said Spider-man as he shot webs from both hands to the man. The man caught both webs and pulled Spider-man towards him and tried to punch Spidey but missed. Spider-man tried to kick him with both feet but the man blocked him by crossing his arms. Spider-man then pushed of the man and landed on his feet while the man fell into a fighting stance where he was crouched with his left leg in front, front to facing Spidey, his right leg facing right, his left arm in front of him and his right behind him facing the right, both hands fingers curled but not in a ball but like the form of a tiger or lion, Ava took note how close his stance is to hers.

Spidey made the first move by charging to the man and jumped over him doing a front flip, when he was under his, he launched two webs, one from each hand, to the man, which the man did a backflip handstand and pushed of the ground and launched himself and kicked Spidey in the gut, then he wrapped his legs around Spidey and did a somersault launching Spidey before he landed sending Spidey in to a wall head first making him see little Spider-men rendering him unconscious like his other male teammates leaving White Tiger.

"Time for this fight to end." Said Tiger as she charged for him and tried to hit him with her claws but every time she was at least a centimeter away from his face, he would dodge it. Every attack she could come up with was either dodged or blocked by the hooded man until he swiped her legs from under her, making her fall flat on her back

"Ok, who are you and how could you read all of us like a book, especially me?" asked\demanded White Tiger. "Wow, after six years, I still need to hold back fighting you baby kitten." Said the man as he took off his hoodie causing White Tigers eyes to widen

"U-Un-Uncle L-Leo." Said White Tiger holding back tears as she got up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimate Spider-man is owned by Marvel and Man of Action; I don't own anyone except my OC, A/N: The only reason I described the OC's fighting stance is because I plan on describing all the characters fighting styles later on; also, I never got to see season two so I might get some things wrong. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter **

**Chapter two **

"What, not going to give your uncle a hug?" asked Leo, outstretching his arms expecting a hug.

After Ava got her bearings together she ran up to her uncle and almost crushed his spine. During their embrace, Spider-man was the first to wake up and was shocked to see Ava, the White Tiger, giving a strange man a hug, Spider-man started to feel what would be called jealousy and anger inside his stomach and his whole body was rigid with anger.

{Chibi Spider-man with sharp teeth, foam out of the mouth, and fire out his eyes as Chibi White Tiger and Leo (hooded man) are hugging}

'Who does this guy think he is, hugging Ava, she doesn't even know him at all anyway.' Thought Spider-man as he started walking towards Ava

"Spidey." Said White Tiger very excited giving Spidey a hug since she found out her uncle is alive. Spider-man felt like he was in heaven as he returned the embrace {Chibi Spidey with hearts for eyes melting in Chibi White Tigers as hearts were floating over their heads}.

"So I take it this is your boyfriend little Ava." Said Leo with his arms crossed, smirking.

White Tiger got her senses back together as both of them turned away with White Tiger putting her right hand behind her head both glad that they had masks on and both laughing nervously.

"Heh, sssssssooooooo, wh-what are you doing here Uncle Leo?" asked White Tiger which caught Spider-man by surprise. {Spidey's Eyes pop out his mask then attach again.}. "Hold up, hold up, hold up, your Ava's uncle." Asked Spider-man surprised at what he heard from White Tiger. "Well, I heard that you in the United States seeing the White Tiger in the news, so I came here to see if you were here so, here I am." Said Leo as he put his hood back on over his head.

During this time, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power man woke up. "So what did we miss while we were out cold." Asked Nova as he walked towards Tiger and Spidey. "Well, Ava just found out she still she has an Uncle that we just got handed our butts to." Said Spidey as all of them called Nike Fury from their communicator watch. "So, what's the situation, have you got the danger under control?" asked Fury. "Well, we found out who handed our butts to us, White Tiger's Uncle." Said Nova still holding his head from the fight with Leo. "Uncle, I thought that-never mind, just bring him in, I want to ask him some questions. Fury out." Said Fury as the communicator went blank.

"So, why go through all the trouble of causing a city wide panic just to see the White Tiger?" asked Fury as he and Leo were in an interrogation room inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new headquarters. "So, jumping twenty stories to the ground without a parachute and surviving, can cause a city wide panic." Said Leo as he still kept his hood on.

"I can't believe it, my Tio is here and I finally see him after six years." Said Ava excitedly, she and the boys are in Parker's house in their PJ's and all of them are in the living room with the boys sitting on the couch except for Danny who was sitting on the floor meditating. All the boys were staring at Ava like she grew two heads because of the way she was acting when she found out that the person they were fighting was her uncle, it just wasn't the way Ava acted. "I should have seen it, the way he fought, his fighting style, it all yells my uncle." Said Ava not noticing Sam, Luke, and Danny leave the room leaving Peter all alone. After Ava finished her babbling she looked at the couch and only saw Peter who had his elbow on his thigh, his hand holding his head up and his eye drooping down.

"So how did you know about Ava." Asked Fury, he found out Leo live in El Paso his whole life and barely visited Ava and her family. "I found out about Ava after I meet her father and married her Aunt" said Leo as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "So you aren't related to Ava at all." Said Fury as Leo took his hands out of his pockets and holding something in his left hand. "We aren't related like bloodline, but we are related in keeping innocent people safe." Said Leo as he showed Fury the thing he had in his left hand. "Is that an amulet." Said Fury in disbelief as he took a closer look at the amulet in Leo's hands. "The Lion amulet to be more specific, why do you think I'm called Leo for a reason." Said Leo as he put the amulet back in his pocket. "Ava's father gave it to me, he told me to keep it safe and never let Ava know, and he said it is too powerful for her, it would destroy her if she had it for at least three minutes." Explained Leo as got up and stretched his back and arms.

"So that's how you beat the kids when they fought you." Said Fury

"No, I only us the amulet if that is a last resort."

"So you are an experienced fighter."

"I've trained for twenty years in various martial arts."

"Ok, I have one more question to ask you." Said Fury as he and Leo got up. " And what is the question you wish to ask me about?" asked Leo as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Would you like to work at the school your niece and her friends attend at?" asked Fury as he extended his arm for a handshake. "I would be delighted to work over there." Said Leo as he shook Nick Fury's hand selling the deal.

** A/N: I would like to thank Egyptlandude990 for giving me very helpful tips and being my first reviewer. Also, I probably won't update for a little while because of fall sports. Adios for now and please let there be more Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Planning to update sooner but not enough time and I apologize for some misspelling in my last chapter; I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action do.**

**Chapter 3**

After getting over her Uncle's surprise visit, Ava is now ready to return to school along with her friends who wished the weekend could have gone long. As they headed to their first period, Math, they noticed that the teacher wasn't there which was a first considering their teacher always was in the room doing paperwork. As the bell rung, all the students were confused that their teacher wasn't there today. After about three minutes, everyone was very confused; their teacher should have come in the class room by now.

"Hey Parker, what's going on over here, should've the teacher come in by now?" Asked Sam as he was rolling his pencil on his desk and resting his head on his right hand "Wow Sam, for the first time in history, you actually care about school." Said Parker causing Danny, Luke, and Ava to chuckle while Sam gave him and annoyed look.

Suddenly, Principal Coulson came in the classroom with someone else, he is a male at least six two, dark brown eyes, hair reaching his shoulder blades and going all over the place, dark almond skin, black pants, red t-shirt, and black shoes. Ava had bite her bottom lip from squealing with joy and it took all her willpower not to jump up and hug the man that came in with Coulson. "Student's, I would like to introduce your new Math, P.E., and Music Teacher, Leo Ayala." Said Coulson as Leo stepped up front into the class room when Coulson left. "Well, let's see what we can do here." Said Leo as he walked up to the chalkboard and started the lesson.

"Wow Ava, your uncle is so cool, I can't wait for P.E." said Sam as he got out of Math class followed by the others. "Ok, first Sam cares about his education, now he can't wait for a class, has the world gone mad." Joked Peter causing everybody but Sam to laugh at his joke, while Sam gave him a dirty look.

"So what, Ava's uncle is cool, I think he is the only one to let us listen to our IPods, plus, he caught all the rubber bands I tried to flick at him but he caught them all, with one hand, and his back turned to us, plus he caught you and Ava passing notes without even looking." Said Sam with his arms crossed.

Sam's state caused both Peter and Ava to blush because of how he caught them.

_Flashback_

_ As Ava was writing all the notes she saw on the board, Peter had this nagging feeling in his head that just bothered him. 'Why did Ava hug me whenever we first meet her uncle?' Thought Peter as he got a small piece of paper wrote something down and gave the paper to Ava. __Why did you hug me when we first meet your uncle,__ Read Ava as she remembered the memory and wrote back to Peter __I just got excited about my uncle coming back, why do you ask? __. Peter and Ava where so focused in their note passing they didn't see Leo walk up to them. As Peter read the next note because it read__ look up__, he and Ava gave confused looks before looking up and seeing Leo with his arms crossed his arms, smirking. _

_Present_

'I am so glad he didn't make us read them out loud, that would have been embarrassing.' Thought Peter as all of them have gone to their next class.

The young hero's day went by with a blur; they have just finished their Science class and were heading to their last class, P.E. As they headed to the gym, they see many different things, an obstacle course on the far right of the gym, soccer net set under one of the basketball hoops with a soccer ball in it, the side of the basketball court has a basketball in the center of it, and the bleachers are set out.

"Hello class, I am your new teacher, Leo Ayala, today will be a free day, you can do the obstacle course, play soccer or basketball, or just sit on the bleachers, either way, you all get a passing grade today." Said Leo as he sat on the bleachers will everyone started to head to their location. Peter and Ava sat down while Danny and Luke did the obstacle course and Sam went to go play soccer, or flirt with MJ. As Ava and Peter finished their homework, they kept having this feeling of butterflies in their stomach when they sit next to each other. "s-so, can I get an answer right now or we can talk when we go to my Aunt's house and talk." Said Peter very nervously, putting his right hand behind his head. "No, we can talk right now." Said Ava nervously, biting her lower lip, both hers and Peter's face beet red. "Ssssssssooooooo, what's your answer?" Asked Peter nervously with a blush. {if any of you are wondering, while we were passing out notes to each other, I asked Ava to go eat with me, at a restaurant, just the two of us, alone…back to the story.}. While Ava was thinking (pretending), Peter was visibly nervous; 'what if she says no, I am such and idiot.' Thought Peter as Ava looked like she made up her mind. "I would to eat with you Parker, how about Friday, six o'clock, you pay." Said Ava with a smirk on her face. "Deal." Said Peter as they continued to talk to each other, unknown to them, Leo heard all of the conversation from across the gym, with a smile on his face. He ended the class five minutes before school was over.

As the young group of hero's headed home, Peter and Ava were thinking about Friday and what to wear, how to act, what they would do after the date (get your head out of the gutter people, this is a PG story.). While they were how, the doorbell rang. "I'll go answer it." Said Ava as she headed to the door, first there was silence, and then the whole house erupted with a happy squeal. As the boys headed to the door they thought something bad happened to Ava, what they saw surprised them.

Ava was hugging Leo rambling in Spanish and sounded so happy and un-Ava like (for the boys) as the boys relaxed. "Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce myself, I am Leo Ayala and I am your next door neighbor.

**A/N: I just had to do that, what will happen on Peter and Ava's date and why is Leo their next door neighbor, coincidence, anyway, I won't update for a little while because I will start doing a fall sport so I might only get to update on Tuesday and Thursday, I just wanted to give you guys this chapter now. Adios mi amigos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action own it, I only own my OC(S); also don't own Sick of It, Skillet does.**

**Chapter 4**

_Tuesday _

"So, think we still have something in the fridge, after last night anyway." Asked Peter, walking in the kitchen with his school bag on his shoulder (either one, you can choose). "Just enough to make my famous Samcakes." Said Sam as he pulled many ingredients from the fridge and put them next to the stove. "At least Ava's uncle gave us some money to buy more food." Said Luke as he sat down in a chair next to Peter and Ava who had a big smile on her face.

"I'm surprised he ate _that_ much last night." Said Sam as he put the batter on a pan. "Well, I don't know if he even ate at all after school."Said Ava as she poured milk in two cups, handing one to Peter. "Hey, as anyone seen Danny?" asked Luke as he got a cup of orange juice. "No, I think he left to school by now." Said Peter as he got a two plate with Samcakes and giving one to Ava. 'First Ava give Peter milk, now Parker is giving her some of my Samcakes, oh, this is some sweet blackmail.' Thought Sam grinning with a gleam in his eyes while Peter sat next Ava and started eating.

/

As the heroes (minus Danny) headed to the bus station, they looked next door and saw the garage door open. When the garage door is fully open, they see Leo pulling out a black motorcycle {not a Harley-Davidson, sorry for those of you who like the brand} and wearing blue jeans, a black hoodie and a black helmet and wearing black Nike's {again, talk about black}. "AVA." Yelled Leo when he saw her; "Can you go inside the garage and can you get me something please." Asked Leo. "Sure uncle Leo." Said Ava as she headed to the garage.

Five seconds later, the boys heard Ava scream so loud they had to cover their ears, after they got their bearings, they headed towards Ava and saw Ava hugging a much older looking Ava with white skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt and wearing Jordan's. "Tia, Tia, Tia." Said Ava hugging the older clone of her tighter. "Calm down Ava or else you'll crush her." Said Leo. "Come on, honey, we need to head to the school in less than thirty minutes and you guys need to head for the bus in about, oh I don't know, forty-five seconds." Said Leo as his wife got on the bike holding on to Leo as they left.

/

"Anyone seen Danny?" asked Ava as she and the others walked into the school. "No I didn't see him when we- hey, is that him?" asked Luke pointing straight ahead. Past the many kids that walked into the school, they see Danny talking to a girl with blonde hair reaching her neck, with glasses, a green knee length skirt, and a white long sleeve V-neck shirt. 'So, that's why Danny has been quiet nowadays' thought Peter as he realized something.

"Hey, I know that girl, that's Gwen Stacy." Said Peter too the rest of the group as they still saw Danny and Gwen. Peter they glanced to his left and saw a blond guy with a green trench coat and black pants and shirt with black shoes walking towards Danny and Gwen. When the guy reach Danny and Gwen, the guy got between Gwen and Danny, after about ten seconds, the bell rung and they guy grabbed Gwen by the hand and walked away with Gwen.

/

As they day went buy, the group saw Danny in a very mad mood and not talking to anyone. As they headed to their music class, the group tried thinking of ways to comfort Danny or at least be able to make him talk. As everyone came in, they saw Leo, a woman (Ava's aunt) and a boy at least seventeen in the room and behind them are drums, a guitar, a bass, and an electrical keyboard. "Hello class today will be very interesting, your assignment is preforming a song in front of everyone with an instrument of your choosing, you can be in groups or do this by yourself. I will do a demonstration with my wife, Katelyna or Kat and my son, Adam." Said Leo as they got into place, Leo with a black Guitar, Kat on bass, and Adam on drums as he starts the countdown with his drumsticks.

(You can skip this part if you want to)

_If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it, if you're sick, if you're sick, IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT!_

_*instrumentals*_

_ When everything you do, don't seem to matter, you try but it's no use, your world is getting blacker. When every time you fail, has no answer? Every empty promise made, is a reminder. No one can make this better, take control, it's now or never._

_ARE YOU SICK OF IT, raise your hands, GET RID OF IT, while theirs a fighting chance, ARE YOU OVER IT, BORED TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRETS, take a stand, RAISE YOUR HHAAANNNNDDDDSSS! IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it) IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it)_

_*instrumentals*_

_ Every single day, I chase my own tail, like a rat inside a maze, gotta get, gotta get, get away. I'm running out of time, for me to break this, I'm tired of feeling like I'm never gonna make it. No one can make this better, take control it's NOW OR NEVER. _

_ARE YOU SICK OF IT, raise your hands, GET RID OF IT, while theirs a fighting chance, ARE YOU OVER IT, BORED TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRETS, take a stand, RAISE YOUR HHAAANNNNDDDDSSS! IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it) IF YOURE SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it)._

_*solo*_

_I'M TIRED OF IITT; I'M OVER OF IITT, I'M BORED TO DEATH. GOTTA FIX THIS, I'M SICK OF IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

_Raise your hands if you're sick, if you're sick of it; raise your hands if you're sick, if you're sick of it_

_SICK OF IT, raise your hands, GET RID OF IT, while theirs a fighting chance, ARE YOU OVER IT, BORED TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRETS, take a stand, RAISE YOUR HHAAANNNNDDDDSSS! _

_ARE YOU SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it) GET RID OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it) ARE YOU OVER IT, BORED TO DEATH, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH REGRETS, take a stand, RAISE YOUR HHAAANNNNDDDDSSS!_

_ARE YOU SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it)? ARE YOU SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it)? ARE YOU SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it)? ARE YOU SICK OF IT (if you're sick, if you're sick) IF YOUR SICK OF IT._

(Back to the story)

During the song, Danny moved next to Gwen, everyone bobbed their head in the beat of the song and some had to stop because they were to dizzy, Flash actually hit his head on the floor because of how hard he was bobbing his head, nobody noticed until the song was finished

At the beginning of the class, Peter and Ava were about a foot away, at the end of the song, though, Ava had her head on Peter's shoulder, while he had his hand on her thigh. They were definitely going to enjoy their date on Friday

**A/N: did anyone miss me, I was hoping to update it yesterday but it was Fourth of July so I decided not to, so all of us could enjoy the day, plus, I will be putting up little spoilers, here is a sneak peek of the next chapter "you mean to tell me theirs more than one white tiger out there.", I also have a lot of ideas so that is why I do this. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so funny, it needs to have drama in it. Adios mi amigos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action do, I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 5**

_Tuesday (Half) after music period_

As the bell for lunch rung, many kids headed for lunch including the teachers, as Adam headed to the door, he nearly kissed the floor because of someone jumping on his back.

"What, not going to say high to your cousin that you haven't seen in a long time." Said Ava wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder, Peter had to resist the urge to glare at Adam, "I would-but-I-can't-breath." Said Adam as his face turned purple, Ava let go of him and gave him a hug, and again, Peter resisted glaring at Adam.

"So what has my older cousin been doing while I was gone?" asked Ava as Adam put a hand behind his head (whichever one, you choose) and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you see-."

"He lives in his own apartment, has a very good job, and is a great Dad and boyfriend."

Everybody in the room turned to the door and saw a Five foot nine brunette (that's how you spell it, right?) at least seventeen with blue jeans, wearing a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and wearing vans holding a little boy with brown hair, jeans, a red shirt, and white and black shoes.

"Well, nice to see you, Destiny." Said Leo as Destiny walked up to Adam and gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed the baby to Adam.

"He has been asking for you." Said Destiny as the baby grabbed Ava's hair and started pulling on it.

"Uh, Adam, can you get your baby to let go of my hair, please." Begged Ava as her head was jerked to the baby who was still holding her hair. "Michael, let go of her hair please." Said Adam as Michael let go of her hair and Sam walked up to the baby. "Aw, he's so cute," said Sam as he tickled the baby with his index finger.

He bit it after five seconds.

"Yeow, letgoletgoletgo." Begged Sam as the Michael bit harder on his finger and held it in place with his hands.

{I guess everybody in Ava's Family really likes to hurt Sam.}

[Chibi Sam putting his hand in front of Chibi Michael, opening his mouth showing razor sharp teeth and biting down on his hand as Chibi Sam is held up in the air waving his legs and free arm]

"Michael, let go, now." Said Adam holding in his laughter as everybody was putting their hand in front of their mouth so they don't laugh.

After Michael let go, Sam inspected his hand finding it to be red, fat and throbbing.

"Hey Adam, I didn't know you wear bracelets." Said Ava, pointing at a bracelet with a Cheetah in the middle. "Strange, almost looks like an-."

"Why don't we go and get lunch now, we only have about twenty minutes left." Said Leo, interrupting Ava and reminding everybody of the lunch hour.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm starving." Said Peter as everybody headed to the lunch room.

/

As everybody sat in the lunch room, Leo, Kat, Adam, and Destiny (including Michael) sat in a table.

"Adam, you have to be more careful, we don't want Ava to know that there are more amulets like the tiger." Whispered Leo to Adam. "I'm sorry father, I'll be more careful next time." Whispered Adam back.

"I already gave the Wolf and Elephant amulet to Gabriel and Anthony, and there in the Xavier institution for gifted youngsters." Whispered Leo. "That's very smart dad, I just hope they'll be alright." Said Adam. "So, how many do we need now?" asked Kat, looking to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "Four more, and then the Prehistoric amulets." Said Leo as they all resumed their lunch.

_Ava's table_

"Anyone noticed how quick my uncle interrupted me?" asked Ava to everybody in their 'sandwich' group (I think that what their nicknamed at lunch.). "Everyone is entitled to have secrets Ava." Said Danny for the first time today. "Hey, looks like we got Danny back." Said Sam, putting an ice pack on his sore finger, "it's still throbbing." Said Sam to himself.

Suddenly, the wall of the school exploded, making everybody (except Ava's and Leo's table) panic, the people who caused it is… the Frightful Four. "All of you, on the ground now." Said Wizard as he put his arm in front of him, ready to shoot something. Everybody got on the ground, everyone except Leo's table. "He said everyone on the ground, which means you four also." Said Thundra as she walked towards Leo's table. "We're not afraid of you, I mean; you guys got beat by kids, so that isn't frightful at-." Before Kat finished her sentence, Thundra backhanded her.

Leo's eye's got wide with rage, his eyes and belt buckle of a lion glowing gold, his hair going wilder and his muscles growing bigger and his canines sharpening.

As Thundra was about to punch Leo, he caught her fist and threw her through the whole school, rendering her unconscious, shocking everybody.

"Looks like we have a new hero." Said Klaw as he shot a sound wave at Leo who had his hair covering his face, As Leo flipped over the wave, Wizard shot a disc at him, before it could reach him however, he cut the thing with his claws.

Trapster then tried to shoot a gluey trap at him but Leo pushed off the ceiling with his feet and punched Trapster and Wizard, knocking them out and then landed on Klaw. As he is on top of Klaw, he started punching him repeatedly on the head.

"LEON, STOP." Yelled Kat as she got up from the ground, begging him to stop.

No matter how much Kat begged, Leon still had the rage in his eyes. Before he could punch Klaw again, Adam, who had a yellow hoodie on, covering his face, with his bracelet glowing yellow, suddenly appeared next to Leon and knocked him out.

/

At S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, the young heroes briefed Fury on what happened. "So you mean to tell me that we may have another White Tiger here?" asked Fury to Adam and Leo, who still had their amulets with them. "No, what I'm saying is that there are more amulets like the White Tiger amulet Ava has." Said Leo. "Each amulet has a different power, the power is based on the animal the wielder has on him." Said Adam.

"Then you must give the amulets to S.H.I.E.L.D now, for protection." Said Fury. "No, we can't, it is a family tradition that only Ayala bloodline must wield the amulets, that means that Ayala's are responsible for the amulets." Said Leo.

"I am technically an Ayala because I have known Hector his whole life, I am like an older brother to him, he brought me into the Ayala bloodline, so I must respect his wish to keep these amulets, I also want Ava to stay in Parker's house, only to keep her safe from the truth, only the ones that Hector's farther trusted know about the other amulets, I have already sent my two younger sons to the Xavier institution to control their amulets, I already told the professor about their powers." Said Leo

"You can leave, only on one condition." Said Fury pointing at Leo and Adam. "You will not tell the rest of the team about your amulets, got it."

"We understand sir." Said Leo as he and Adam left the briefing room.

**A/N: Ok, so that was shocking, now you all know about the amulets, the powers of the Lion and Cheetah amulets, and Leo's two sons, plus Leo's hero name. This is to all my followers and readers, I will try to put up more chapters, without your reviews, I wouldn't know what to come up with next. SPOILER: **_**long time no see, Leo, now, where are the amulets.**_** Adios mi amigos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man, Man of Action and Marvel do. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 6**

_Tuesday night_

"Have you guys noticed how different my uncle became, I mean, I never knew he could do that, and his eyes, they were so angry." Said aver walking back and forth in Parkers living room. Everyone else was wondering the same thing, just not speaking their minds like Ava is doing. "Ava, you just got to calm down and relax." Said Peter, grabbing her arms and guiding her to the couch so she could sit down.

"You know what you need to do, you need to go up to him and-." Said Sam pointing his bandaged hand at her before he was interrupted by Peter. "Do what, confront him, no, we need to think this smart." Said Peter, putting his hand under his chin and thinking, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

_Outside Parker residence_

Adam was thinking of what to say he had two things in his mind, 'tell Ava the truth or lie in her face.' Thought Adam as he knocked on the door. As the door opened, there stood Peter with Ava a few inches behind him with her arms crossed. 'They really like to be close.' Thought Adam. "I would like to speak with Ava alone, please?" asked Adam. "Can Peter please come with me?" asked Ava giving him the only weakness he had, Ava's big puppy dog eyes. "Sure, just follow me please." Said Adam as Ava and Peter headed to Leo's house.

'Ava really is close to this guy.' Thought Adam; opening the door for Ava and Peter.

"Can you please wait in the living room Peter, me and Ava will be in the kitchen." Said Adam as he and Ava headed towards the kitchen. While Peter was waiting, in the corner of his eye, he saw Leo's lion belt. 'Why does that belt buckle look more like an amulet?' Thought peter as he walked towards the belt and hovered his hand over the belt.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Peter jumped high in the air and stuck to the ceiling looking at the person who startled him.

"Leo, why is that belt buckle look more like an amulet." Asked Peter as he got off the ceiling and landed on all fours. "That's because it is an amulet." Whispered Leo so only Peter could hear. "It is?" asked Peter as he went to go pick up the Amulet. "No, don't touch it." Said Leo as he put Peter's hand down, then looked at the amulet, his eyes full of horror. "Oh no." said Leo to himself as he picked up the Amulet

The face of the Lion was still gold, as was the eyes, but the main and the mouth was black.

"Oh no, what's oh no?" asked Peter as he looked at the amulet. "ADAM, we have to go, Now." Yelled Leo as Adam came out of the kitchen holding his and Leo's hoodies, giving Leo's his, and both of them headed out of the door. "Peter, where are my Uncle and cousin going?" asked Ava as she came out of the door. "We'll find out, won't we?" Said Peter as Ava got what he said and both headed next door to put on their costumes.

/

Leo and Adam, who had their hoodies on and covering their faces with the hood, were on a roof looking out on the edge of the city and talking. "Dad, what's wrong?" asked Adam with worry in his voice. "Adam, it's happening again, the amulet is absorbing the hate in me, I only get two more chance to use the amulet before the I turn." Said Leo as both of them looked over the building again.

Suddenly, both Leo and Adam found themselves in the middle of an empty street. As they both got up, someone jumped down from the roof of the building and tried to slam a foot on their faces. In a second, both of them moved out of the way, Adam was the first to get up from the ground and charge at the person.

Leo tried to punch the person in the face with a right hook and follow it up with an elbow and an axe kick. The person moved out of the way with the hook and the elbow, but got hit with the kick and fell to the ground back first.

"Who are you?" Demanded Leo; getting in his fighting stance. "Long time no see Leo, now, where are the amulets." Said the person, he was a male with a deep voice, in his full height he was shorter than Leo by four inches and wore black jeans and a blue hoodie and wore blue Nike's. "Javier, Javi, what are you doing here, why did you come here?" Asked Leo, still in his fighting stance. "I came here for Leon, now, let him come out now." Said Javier, pointing at the amulet. "Are you crazy Javi, you know he can't be controlled, you know he will hurt anyone that gets in his way or hurts the people he loves." Said Leo as he charged for Javier, who got in his defensive stance with his arms bent in front of him and in a fist and putting his feet to get leverage.

As Leo assaulted Javier, he got some good hits in on Javier, while Adam was looking around for more people. "You have dishonored all of us, HECTOR, and ME." Yelled Leo as he punched Javier in the face, sending him on his backside. As Javier got up, his eyes glow light blue. "So you still need the Jaguar amulet to fight your fights." Said Leo, standing up straight. "At least I know how to control it, unlike you." Said Javier as he charged at Leo at a fast speed. Before Leo could act, Javier punched him straight in the face with a right hook, followed by a punch to the gut, then a roundhouse kick to the face. "You may be older, but since I have the power of the Jaguar, I am more powerful than you." Said Javier as he charged at Leo. He was interrupted by a kick to the face. As Javier was on the ground, White Tiger landed two feet ahead of her followed by Spider-man. As both of them looked at Javier, they saw a smirk on his face as he got up.

"So this is Ava, the new White Tiger." Said Javier as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me Leo, what would happen if I, oh I don't know, hurt Ava and take her amulet." Said Javier, his smirk growing bigger "Then I'm taking his amulet." Pointing at Adam. "Then I'm going to set Leon free." Pointing at Leo's amulet. "And it starts right now."

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated that much lately, it's just that I'm have so much in my mind and I might plan on writing about his other kids. Here is the SPOILER for next chapter. **_**Why didn't you tell me about the other amulets, WHY? Until next time. Adios mi amigos. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action do, I only own my OCs**

** Chapter 7**

_ Early Wednesday Morning _

After Javier said that, he charged straight at White Tiger, who ducked from a right jab and tried to follow up on a right high kick, which was blocked. Before Tiger could lower her leg, Javier sweep here left leg with his right leg, making her fall on her back, and tried to follow it up with an axe kick. Tiger barely rolled out of the way before Javier brought his leg down her.

Spider-man had enough of this and shot two webs at Javier, Javier tried jumping out of the way, but one of the webs got his right leg, causing Javier to fall. Spider-man then spun Javier around in circles at least five times before launching him straight into Ava, who gave him a round house kick to the face, sending him to a wall. As Javier got himself out of the wall, Spider-man shot a web to his face and pulled Javier towards him and launched a punch to Javier. Before the punch landed, Javier ripped the web off his face and flipped over Spider-man with the momentum he gained and pushed off Spider-man's, flipping on top of a light pole (that's what their called, right). Spider-man then tried to launch a web at Javier, who grabbed the web and jumped off the other side of the light pole, as Spider-man was sent to the pole, Javier swung on the web and planted his feet into Spider-man's chest, knocking the air out of him.

White Tiger then tried to jump on top of Javier but got caught and was thrown to Spider-man, who was barely getting up and got knocked by down by White Tiger. "Ow, this guy's good." Said Spider-man as he and White Tiger got up to their feet. "Tiger, attack Alpha, 42 D, Charlie attack pattern beta." Said Spider-man causing everyone around him to look at him, confused at what he said; while Spider-man sweat dropped. "High attack, low attack." Whispered Spider-man to White Tiger, as she finally understood what he said. As she and Spider-man charged at Javier, Spider-man jumped in the air, straight towards Javier, while Tiger slide on the ground ready to sweep his legs. Javier saw what they were going to do, grabbed Tiger's leg and jumped in the air and launched Tiger right into Spider-man. Before both of them fell to the ground, Spider-man shot a big web to catch them before they hit the floor. As he and Tiger got out of the web, they saw Javier leaning on a building with his arms crossed, smirking. "Wow, all that training you did actually makes me nervous, now that your boyfriend is in the deck, I might go a little bit harder on you." Said Javier as he was right behind Tiger and Spidey, who didn't notice at all. Javier put a hand on both Tiger's and Spidey's shoulder's and gave it a pinch. After about a split second, White Tiger and Spider-man fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You know you didn't have to actually punch them." Said Adam as he walked towards Javier, who picked up Spidey and Tiger on his shoulders. "I know to pull punches, so brother, think she's ready to know the truth." Said Javier as he turned to Leo, who was sitting on the ground, crossed legged the whole time. "I think so little brother; now tell me, any news about Doom and the amulets he has." Said Leo as he got up from the ground. "Boring, sorry that I hit you pretty hard, had to give these two a show." Said Javier looking at Tiger and Spider-man. "I'm glad you actually had time to come on such short notice." Said Leo before he had a serious face.

"It's happening again, brother, I only have two more chances to turn into Leon, and you saw what happened to me after I passed the third chance to transform." Said Leo as Javier had a fearful expression on his face. "That Lion/human hybrid, also known as Leon, yeah, I still can't forget what he did to Anthony." Said Javier sadness and regret in his face. "Don't remind me, now he has to live his whole life with that wound." Said Leo as took Ava and Peter (still in their costumes) and put them on his shoulder. "I hope to see you soon little brother." Said Leo as he walked towards his home, which was about two miles away. "See you soon, uncle Javi." Said Adam as he gave his uncle a hug before catching up to Leo.

/

"Why didn't you tell me about the other amulet's, WHY!" yelled Ava at Leo, they had just returned to Leo's house fifteen minutes ago. "Ava, the only reason I didn't tell you is because your father told me not to tell you." Said Leo with his wife by his side on the couch while Ava was on the recliner and Peter on the floor, Adam had already left, Ava and Peter had their masks off. "But I deserved to know, how come everyone in my family knows about these other amulets and I don't." said Ava whose face was red with rage and sending a glare at Leo. "I wanted to tell you Ava, but your father said I shouldn't, he was worried that the amulets would be too strong for you, and he specifically said I couldn't let you touch it, it would turn you into something you would not like." Said Leo with his head down in shame. "Why, why can't I touch it?" asked Ava as she and Peter were curious. "Kids, the lion amulet is the most uncontrollable amulet to have, the only reason Leo can have it is because he trained with the amulet for a very long time, and he still has trouble controlling It." Said Kat as she held back tears.

"Why is the lion uncontrollable?" asked Peter as he sat up straight. "If anyone other than Leo touches the amulet, they turn into a lion/human hybrid that is pure rage; even Leo has a limit to us it." Said Kat. "What do you mean?" Asked Ava as she scooted so Peter could sit with her. "Leo has a total of three tries to us the full power of the amulet, but little by little, Leo turns into a Lion/Hybrid if he uses it pass his third try." Said Kat as she started to weep a little bit. "Aunt Kat, what's wrong?" Asked Ava with worry in her voice. "The last time Leo turned into a Lion/Human hybrid or Leon as we call him, it costed us dearly and my son an arm." Said Kat, openly crying with Leo comforting her. "What do you mean Aunt Kat?" asked Ava as she lay her head on Peter's shoulder, making him beet red. "The last time, I turned into Leon was because of Kraven, but after I beat him, I was still mad, that I gave my son a scar and cut his left arm off." Said Leo, lowering his head in shame. "But who was it?" Asked Ava with worry in her voice.

"It was Anthony."

/

"Javier, come." Ordered Doom as he and Javier entered a chamber with many pods that were covered with a tarp. "What are they sir?" asked Javier, curiously.

"I give you a new way to locate the amulets, a better way to find the amulets faster." Said Doom as he removed the tarp.

"Ah-a-are those Hu-human." Said Javier with shock and horror.

"No, something much better…"

"TITANS"

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated so soon, I was with my dad's all week and he doesn't have a computer, sorry if you find this chapter confusing, I just have so many things in my head. And I might plan on writing a new story with Leo's other kids. Here is a hint for the next chapter. **_**If anyone tries to stand in my way from perfection, terminate them. **_**Adios mi amigos**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action do, I only own my OC's, Warning: might have Dragon Ball Z elements.**

_Wednesday morning_

"Titan's sir?" asked Javier with his hands behind his back holding a recorder. "Yes, these cyborgs are the next generation of mankind, and they have the ability to detect amulets." Said Doom, putting a hand on one of the pods. "What exactly do they do, sir?" asked Javier, looking at the pods. "they have the ability to fly, shoot lasers out of their eyes and hands, are as fast as the speed of sound, and are superhuman strong, plus much more." Said Doom, turning to Javier with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm sorry sir but they look just like normal people." Said Javier, putting a hand in his pockets.

"But they are, you see, I found a way to copy Mr. William Stryker formula to replace a human's skeleton into Adamantium and putting many mutants' powers into these two." Said Doom. "But sir, didn't many of Stryker's subjects except Weapon X die because they were not strong enough?" questioned Javier, looking at the two pods again. "That is true, but they do not feel any of the pain at all and I also found a way to make the brain fell like it's 'sleeping' so that way, the body will not respond to anything at all." Said Doom.

"I am sorry I questioned you sir." Said Javier, leaving the area. After Javier left, Doom walked back to the two pods and pushed a big green button on each pod. Suddenly, the inside of the pods started glowing gold, engulfing the titans.

"If anyone tries to stand in my way from perfection, terminate them."

/

"Hey, has anyone seen Peter and Ava, they didn't come back from Leo's house." Said Sam as he put the last plate of Samcakes on the table as Luke and Danny came into the kitchen. "I think they stayed at his house." Said Danny as he sat down and started eating his Samcakes. "Anyone wants to go and check on them?" asked Luke as he 'consumed' his Samcakes. "I'll go get my phone." Said Sam as he finished his batch of Samcakes and went up to his room to get his phone.

/

"So Doom has made cyborgs like the anime that we watched as kids and has the same powers as them?" Asked Leo while talking to Javier on a pc in the living room. "Yes, you must contact your two children in Bayville and warn them." Said Javier as he was looking behind his back to check on something. "These things are amulet trackers, so they will find the strongest amulet in the whole entire world to save the easy ones for last." Said Javier as a clatter was heard on the other line. "I have to go, warn Ava." Said Javier as the screen went blank.

/

While Leo was talking to Javier, Peter woke up on the living room couch next to Ava. As Peter was about to rub his eyes, Ava got closer to Peter, putting her head on his shoulder and placing her right hand on his chest and wrapping her left arm around his neck.

Peter, thinking it was a dream, pulled Ava closer and kissing her on her head, that's when Ava fully woke up. Ava sat up straight, face beet red with embarrassment, when she sat up straight that brought Peter out of his sleepy state, his face beet red also.

"Uh Peter." Said Ava looking straight with embarrassment on her face. "Yes Ava?" asked Peter doing the exact same thing as Ava, except even more embarrassed than Ava considering his face was as red as a tomato. "Did you just kiss me on the head?" asked Ava awkwardly; "yes I did." Answered Peter with embarrassment.

"This is so going on the internet."

"Sam, shut up or they'll hear us."

"I believe we should not intrude on their privacy."

"Danny, be quiet, do you want Ava to kill us."

"You're not being quiet yourself Luke."

Ava and Peter wiped their heads outside, looking at the living room window, with a red spot on the center. Ava walked towards the window and opened it, crouching down below the window sill was the guilty party of Sam, Danny, and Luke, and a pissed off Ava staring down at them. "DANNY, LUKE, SSAAAMMMMM." Yelled Ava grabbing the back of the three boys' shirts and pulling them in the living room and dropping them straight on the ground, making the three boys hit their heads, **hard.** "Owww. What was that for Ava?" asked Sam, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand while holding his phone in his right hand. "Give me on good reason I shouldn't smash you faces in the wall right now." Said Ava, each word getting lower and chilling. "Well, you see, Sam wanted to mess with you guys and I tried to stop him, Danny also followed me." Said Luke. "I thought you two wanted to follow our fellow comrades and see if Peter would "hook up" with Ava." Said Danny while Luke and Sam tried to stop him.

After his sentence, Ava turned to Luke and Sam, murder in her eyes, face red with anger, started walking to Luke and Sam, rolling up her sleeves.

"Mommy."

\

"I have to go, warn Ava." Said Javier as he turned off his communicator and started walking to the door. As he was about to grab the doorknob, he stopped dead in his tracks. He started to tense up and looked around the room until he looked up to the ceiling, and then he jumped to the ceiling, as the door exploded sending smoke all over the room.

Javier used his claws to latch on to the ceiling and keeping him from falling.

"I know you are in here, now come out." Said a male's voice, he sounded young and calm, full of confidence. Javier looked down and saw a black figure in the smoke, but couldn't tell what he looked like. Suddenly Javier felt a big weight on his side as he was pulled down from the ceiling and on the floor, clearing the smoke and sending pain up his spine and head. Javier had little time to move out of the way and rolled to the left to avoid a big right hand. As Javier kept rolling, he suddenly got kicked in the gut, sending him flying towards a wall. As Javier got back his vision, he saw two figures, one big person about six foot seven and had a big chest, arms, and legs, he army jeans that are tucked in black combat boots at the end, a black long-sleeve shirt with a 1 in the center, and a doom mask on his face.

The other figure was about five foot eleven and a smaller body than the other man, but still had muscle, he wore blue jeans with a chain going down his right side of his hip, black shoes with white laces, and had a black short-sleeve shirt with a 2 going to his shoulders and a white long-sleeve shirt under. "Well, looks like we found our first amulet, would you like to take this two, or shall I. "said one as he and two walked towards Javier. "Ok, I'll just toy with him for a little bit." Said two as he disappeared from Javier's sight. Javier's eyes grew wide as he was kicked through the wall. As Javier fell towards the ground, he did a backwards somersault and landed on his feet and jumped backwards as two came down trying to kick Javier. Javier did another backwards somersault, landing on the wall with his feet and pushing off the wall, sending a right hand at two's face. Two caught the punch in midair and flipped Javier on his back.

"Hey, one, can I try that move?" asked two, looking at one who walked through the hole in the wall. "Knock yourself out, just don't bring down the building." Said one, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright." Said two as he flew up into the air and had his index finger pointing at Javier. "Now it's time to end this." Said two as a yellow ball of light as big as a baseball formed at the end of his finger. "Burning flash attack." Yelled two as the ball of light turned into a beam heading straight towards Javier. Javier, at the last second moved out of the way, but got hit on his right side of his body, making him fall down in pain. "Aw man, I missed him." Said two as he went to the ground.

Javier lay on the ground, the right side of his hoodie was gone and his right arm had a big gash plus cuts and bruises and burns. His pants had many rips in them and blood pouring out of them. His face was swollen and had cuts, bruises, and burns with blood coming out of his mouth and on the top of his forehead.

"We just need the amulet he has, plus, killing him will get the whole place dirty and I don't want to clean up after you." Said one as he walked toward Javier and picked him up with the remaining piece of clothing he had left. "Now to get the amulet." Said one as he checked in Javier's hoodie pocket. "Nope, not in there." Said one still looking for the amulet. "Hey one, his belt buckle is glowing." Said two as he walked towards one. "Thanks for the tip, two." Said one as he ripped the amulet away from Javier and threw him across the room, straight towards Doom.

"Well done numbers one and two, I knew I could count on you two, now." Said Doom, picking up Javier. "I want you two to send S.H.I.E.L.D a message." Said Doom throwing Javier into one's arms. "Yeah, I got it." Said one, putting Javier on his right shoulder. "Now, where is two?" asked Doom, looking around the room. Suddenly, Doom fell down to the ground, unconscious, and standing behind him is two with his arm forward and his hand in a fist. "Well that takes care of him, now I can take this stupid thing off." Said two as he pulled of his mask, showing his face, he had young teen face with black eyes and a smirk on his face. One took off his mask, showing his mature face, he had a scar going down his cheek and had a serious face. "For such a smart man, he sure is dumb." Said one as he took to the air followed by two.

/

"What is going on here?" asked Leo as he walked down the stairs to the living room, what he saw was pure chaos. There stood Danny and Peter huddled in a corner while Ava had one foot on Sam, who was over Luke, both boys with bruises on their face and pride. "I don't even want to know." Said Leo as he walked towards the group of five. "Guys, I need you guys to go to the tri-carrier, it will be safe there." Said Leo as he went to the drawer under the TV which was on the right side of the living room. "Take these." Said Leo, giving each one but aver an amulet, Luke a rhino, Danny a crane, Sam a hawk, and Peter a spider. "Go now before-." Leo's sentence was interrupted when a bloody and bruised Javier was thrown into the house through the roof.

"Well, look what we have here two."

"Look at all those amulets one."

"Take out the strong one first." Said one as he and two landed inside the house, kicking Javier at Leo. Leo caught Javier with both hands. "Kids, take Javier to safety, Kat, Adam, and Destiny should be waiting outside." Said Leo, handing Javier to Luke. "What about you uncle?" asked Ava, concern in her face. "I can take these tin cans." Said Leo, getting into his fighting stance. "Go, NOW." Said Leo as the kids left with Javier.

\

As the kids left the house, they saw the whole neighborhood in destruction; 'good thing aunt may left to a camping trip for a full month.' Thought Peter as he went to Adam's car. "Adam, Adam, wake up." Said Destiny as she was shaking Adam, who was on the ground, his whole hoodie shredded and bruises all over his face and body. "Take him into the care, kids, follow me." Said Kat as everyone went into the RV, driving away from the house.

\

"So, you two are the creations of Doom." Said Leo, poised and ready to fight. "Yes, we are the perfect fighting machine, we don't spend any energy." Said one, arms crossed over his chest. "Let's see if you two can take me on." Said Leo, charging at one and two, both disappeared in thin air, stopping Leo at his tracks. "Over here kitty." Said two making Leo looking up in the air. Two came charging down at Leo with a fist. Leo jumped over two and slammed his feet on two's back, sending two to the ground. As Leo was about to slam his foot on two's head, one came charging in and head-butted Leo, sending him through his living room wall to his backyard. As Leo got up, one came charging at Leo, right fist drawn back. Leo got up and dodged one's right fist and sent a left high kick to one's head, one ducked and sent a left uppercut to Leo's stomach, sending Leo flying. Leo skidded on the floor and pushed up with his hands to do a backwards somersault and landing on his feet. Using momentum, he pushed himself off the ground and hit one's face with a right hook, making one stagger.

Unknown to Leo, two was behind Leo and elbowed him on the back. As Leo went forward, one hit Leo with a fist to the face, both one and two hit Leo with an elbow to the head, then a punch to the midsection, and finally a kick to Leo's right side. As Leo was launched, one put his right hand up while two put his left hand up and a green beam as big as a basketball was formed by one and two. As Leo got up, one and two shot the green beam at Leo, engulfing him in the light.

"That should do the trick." Said two as he put his arm down. "No, he's alive, look." Said one, pointing at the place Leo stood. At the exact spot stood Leo, his whole hoodie and shirt gone, and his pants had big holes on the knees going from his shin to his mid-thigh. "Look, his belt buckles growing." Said two, as Leo's muscles got a little bigger, his hair got spikier, and his canines got sharper and his eyes became smaller. "It's time to finish this." Yelled Leo as he charged at one and two on all fours. As Leo jumped in the air, two disappeared and one charged at Leo.

Leo tried to punch one with a right hook, but one moved out of the way. One tried to kick Leo's mid-section with his right leg, but Leo blocked it with his left forearm. Every attack each one delivered, it was either dodged or blocked by the other. Two came from above Leo and did a double handed hammer blow to Leo's head, sending Leo's head to one's knee. One grabbed Leo by the throat and threw him to two, who did a roundhouse kick to Leo's head.

As Leo fell to the ground, one and two flew above Leo and blasted Leo with a barrage of blue and yellow beams. After the attack, one and two floated down to Leo. When one and two landed on the ground, in a crater was a bloodied Leo with blood going down his face, and had many scars and bruises all over his body. One walked towards Leo and grabbed his amulet. "So, do we kill him?" asked two, walking next to one. "No!" said one as he picked up Leo and put him on his shoulder. "What do you mean no, he's the strongest one in a thousand miles." Said two. "No, there's one close to here, he is in Bayville." Said one as he took to the air followed by two.

\

At the Tri-carrier, the kids had everybody in the control room, all wondering what will happen to Leo. So Doom has made has made cyborgs that are stronger than his other robots." Said Nick Fury as he was walking around the control room. "Yes, that's exactly what I-." Ava's sentence was interrupted by the crashing of windows. Outside the broken window flew one and two and on the floor close to the broken window laid a bloodied Leo. "We would get the amulets now but we have bigger fish to fry, see ya later." Said two as he and one flew away.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for a long time, it's just hard to think of things for this story, and now school started, I will try to update as soon as I can, here is the next chapter "**_**We have to go to Bayville, and contact the X-men." **_**Adios mi amigos and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action do, I only own my OCs, I also do not own the characters in X-men Evolution, Marvel and Man of Action do also.**

_Wednesday afternoon_.

"SOMEBODY BRING A GUERNY." Yelled Nick Fury as, all the kids and Kat surrounded the bloody Leo. "Leo, Leo wake up." Said Kat, shaking Leo's shoulder to try and wake him up. "Uncle Leo." Whispered Ava before crying, going to Peter and putting her head on his shoulder and embracing him. Peter returned the embrace and stroked Ava's hair with his right hand. Everyone in the tri-carrier were silent, only the sounds of Ava and Kat crying, plus the sound of footsteps running to Leo's aid.

/

It took 7:30 in New York and everyone in the tri-carrier carried out their orders, the kids and Kat all waiting outside the medical wing for some news on Leo, Javier and Adam, Destiny took Michael to their new room and took him to sleep. Five minutes later, the doctor came out of the room, throwing his bloody white gloves in the trash and walking the groups' direction. "How are they doctor?" asked Kat, nervousness in her voice and holding back tears. "They will be alright, but they will need to stay in there for three weeks, minimum." Said the doctor, walking next to the door that held the three injured men, grabbing the doorknob. "Would you like to come in, they are awake now?" asked the doctor, knowing it was a pointless question, but it was protocol. "Yes please, thank you very much." Said Kat as the group went into the room.

In the far right corner of the room laid Javier with Leo across from him and Adam on the right side of Leo. Javier had bandages on his head as well as his left cheek, a cast on his right arm and many bandages on his right rib cage. Adam had bandages on his head also, but had bandages on his forearms and on his chest. Leo had many bandages on his forehead, cheeks and had stiches over his right eye, his arms bandaged from his bicep to his forearm. And his whole torso bandaged.

"So, how did it go, did you at least get a good punch in?" asked Sam, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. "Well, I only got one punch in for each one, but that's about it, how about you Javi?" asked Leo, looking at Javier. "Well, I got ambushed, I have a broken arm and ribs, I have second degree burns, and I was beaten to death, but other than that, I think I got a good hit in, I think." Said Javier sarcastically, and then looked at Ava and Peter. "Sorry for knocking you guys out." Said Javier, hoping to get an apology. "It's alright, but why did you guys fight even though you aren't enemy's?" asked Peter, hoping to get an answer. "Well, Leo knew you guys would follow him, so he called me and told me to act like I was trying to get the amulets, it also was to tell Ava that there are more amulets in the world." Said Javier. "So, why did they let you guys live?" asked Sam, who then got smacked in the face by Ava, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek. "They said that they had bigger fish to fry." Said Peter, "What did they mean by that?" asked Ava, looking at Leo. Leo sighed, "I guess that it's time to tell you what they mean."

/

"Directory Fury, I believe it is time to call for some assistance." Said Coulson, walking next to Nick Fury to the main control room.

"I guess I have no choice, scanners show the two cyborgs heading to Bayville." Said Nick Fury. "We have to go to Bayville, and contact the X-men." Said Fury. "I really hope that those teenagers are ready for the threat." Said Coulson.

'I believe that they are more than ready, agent Coulson.'

"Who said that." Asked Coulson, looking all over the area to look for the source. "What's got you jumping agent Coulson?" asked Fury.

'That would be me, director fury.'

"What the." Said Fury, also looking for the source of the voice.

'Forgive me for the intrusion, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Professor Charles Xavier.'

/

In the medical wing, everyone had sat down and had waited patiently for Leo to explain what the two cyborgs are talking about. "Father would you like me to tell them?" asked Adam, concern in his voice. "No Adam, I'll be alright, this is my responsibility." Said Leo, turning to his wife, his niece, and her friends. "It is true that I have the strongest amulet here." Said Leo, pausing for a moment. "But what these cyborgs do is track the power of the amulet and the person's inner will power." Said Leo, confusing the kids. "What I mean is that they can find the energy of a person with an amulet, when they find the strongest energy with an amulet, they go after it." Said Leo, no longer confusing the kids. "Ava, Peter, you remember the story I told you about my son, Anthony." Said Leo, waiting until Ava and Peter nodded their heads. "Well, he has the strongest inner will power in a thousand miles and has the second strongest amulet." Said Leo, making every one of the kids widen their eyes. "Anthony could have lost faith in himself after the accident, but he still is the same Anthony I raised, even more mentally and physically stronger than ever before, he is even stronger than me, because he still believes that no matter what, no matter how big of an obstacle, you will always get over that obstacle, he did that and still stayed the same." Said Leo, his eyes watering. "These cyborgs see him as a threat and want to take him out, these things don't care if he is just a kid, and they will try and kill him." Said Leo.

'Then we must stop that then, shall we.'

Everyone in the medical wing all looked around for the source of the voice until they heard the sound of the door click open. Looking at the door, they see agent Coulson opening the door for Nick Fury, a big man with a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, blue pants, had a facial hair, hair spiked up like horns, a serious look on his face, and a bald man in a wheelchair, with a light brown suit, a black tie, and a white undershirt and black dress shoes on.

"I am sorry to intrude, let me introduce myself, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and with me is my colleague, Professor Logan, we are from the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters." Said Professor Xavier. After seeing them, Peter's face lighted up like a Christmas tree.

{_"Hello New York." Said Chibi Spider-man on a stage with big speakers beside him and holding a microphone on his right hand. "Today we have very special guests, the leader of the X-men, Logan aka Wolverine, with his adamantium claws, his healing factor, and the biggest temper in the world." Said Chibi Spider-man pointing at a picture of Wolverine with his claws out and in his uniform. "And the creator of the X-men, Professor Charles Xavieeeerrrrrrrrr." Said Chibi Spider-man, pointing at a very confused Charles Xavier.}_

In the real world, Charles Xavier still had his confused face on him. "You have a very active imagination, Mister Parker." Said Charles making Peter's face red with embarrassment.

/

"So this is Bayville huh, kind of small, don't you think." Said two, landing a few feet behind one. "It is small; this is the perfect place to hide from someone, although this city does still have some activity like in New York." Said one. "You mean there are heroes here." Said two. "Yes, they call themselves the X-men, and they live in there." Said one, pointing at a big mansion, far from the center of Bayville. "But that's where the energy source is at too, plus I detect another one in there also." Said two, sitting down on the edge of the building. "Yes, I also detect the second energy source, but it's very small, so we are not in danger." Said one as he lay on the roof of the building, putting his hands behind his head. "We should get some rest, we still need to sleep, and we aren't robots." Said one as he closed his eyes. "Alright, tomorrow, we take out that energy." Said two as he lay down and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes after one fell asleep.

**A/N: I found some inspiration to write this chapter, because I need to write the next story which will feature Leo's other kids. I won't write for a while because of school and I need to start the next story which will be in X-men Evolution. Here is next chapter's hint. "**_**Jean, Jean calm down, Logan, we have to go to the mansion now. It's under attack." **_**Adios mi amigos and please review, it helps a lot to come up with new chapters for this story. **


End file.
